A Past Forgotten
by Celecia Leigh
Summary: A prequel of the Little Mermaid. My fist fic for the movie I have loved since I was 4 or 5. To celebrate 20 years of music. Eric and Ariel's past as you have never seen it before.


This is my first fan fic for this movie. This is to celebrate the 20th Anniversary of the movie's original release. It has been my all time fave since I was 4 or 5. To this day I still have Ariel in my room.

I don't own anything. It belongs to Disney and Anderson. But in a way Ariel belongs to us all.

********This is dedicated to all of _The Little Mermaid_ fans from that day 20 years ago to today. Let us all reach for our dreams and never give up no matter what others say. Also I wish for us to all remember Howard Ashman. He is gone, but he has left us with wonderful movies. Thank you, Howard, for what you have given us. To quote at the end of _Beauty and The Beast _" who gave a mermaid her voice and a beast his soul, we will be forever grateful."*************

* * *

**A Past Forgotten**

We all know the story of the mermaid who found her prince and became part of the world she longed for, but what you don't know and that they had forgotten was that there was a time not too long ago, where they both lived in the same world.

Flounder swam as fast as his little tail would let him. Final after months of waiting his and Ariel's best friend would be arriving. He was the prince of a neighboring kingdom. Actually he was Ariel's betroth, but none of the three friends knew that.

The little fish made it to the palace and quickly found Ariel. She sat watching the main entrance into the Palace.

"Ariel, is he here yet?" Flounder tried to catch his breath.

The little mer-girl looked at her friend. "Not yet." Her red hair floated around her. "But he should be here soon."

The two friends watched and waited for any sign of the Royal escort.

Finally about an hour later, the Royal escort finally came into view. Quickly the two swam to wait beside Ariel's father, King Triton.

The two waited patiently as King Triton greeted Queen Adamaris. Finally after the formal greeting was done, Eric came over to them.

He was two years older than Ariel, but he liked her more than any of her sister. Quickly the three friends swam away.

XOXOX

The friends laughed as they raced each other. Of course Ariel won. As the friends caught their breath, Ariel came up with an idea.

"Why don't we go explore the caves?"

Eric looked at her. "That's a good idea."

Flounder shook his head. "I don't like it."

The two mer-childern looked at their friend. Ariel smiled at him. "Oh, come on, quite being a guppy."

Flounder finally gave in. "Fine. Lead the way."

Ariel nodded and swam off with Eric and Flounder not too far behind her. Once they reached the entrance, the three slowed to explore.

XOXOX

Meanwhile, King Triton and Queen Adamaris sat chatting. Triton looked at his late wife's best friend.

"I still can't believe you to came up with this."

Adamaris smiled. "It's for the best. I had my seer look into their futures. They are meant for each other. Besides you and Athena were the same way. By the time your parents had told you two, you were both ready to marry."

Triton shook his head. "I know."

Adamaris smiled. "Triton, don't worry. I see her as my daughter. Do you think I would let something happen to her?"

"Of course not."

She nodded. "What is it really?"

"It is just that she reminds me most of Athena."

"Yes, I've noticed. Don't let your pain cause you not to let Ariel swim away. She has to live her life you know."

"I know. I just hope Eric can rein her in a bit."

"I doubt he will, but at least they will be together."

"That's true."

XOXOX

Ariel, Eric, and Flounder swam deeper into the sea caves. The three friends were now lost. They had no idea where they were and no way to send word that they were lost. Now Ariel was starting to worry.

"I don't know." She looked at another fork in the cave.

Eric came closer to her as he saw tears begin to form in her eyes. "Don't worry. We'll get out of here."

Ariel looked at him and nodded. "You lead this time."

Eric nodded and took the lead.

About half an hour later, he wasn't doing any better. He looked back at Ariel and Flounder.

"I think I made it worse."

Ariel sighed and then stopped. "Did you hear that?"

Eric looked around. "What?"

Suddenly the friends heard what sounded like snoring. Quietly the friends swam closer to the sound. They discovered a sea dragon fast asleep. Slowly the friends moved away from the creature, but unfontately Flounder accidentally hit a rock, thus causing a rockslide.

The sea dragon awoke and started to chase after the friends. The three swam as fast as they could.

XOXOX

King Triton and Queen Adamaris strolled in the Gardens near the Palace. Suddenly a young Atlantian solider came swimming fastly towards them. The two leaders stopped and looked at the young man.

"What is it, Miles?"

The young soldier stopped and looked at his king. "The Sea Dragon has been awoken."

Adamaris looked at Triton. "We must find the children."

"We know where they are, but I fear we may not reach them in time."

Triton looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"The Prince and Princess went into the Sea Dragon's caves."

Adamaris looked at Triton and quickly swam towards the caves with Triton not too far behind her.

XOXOX

The three friends didn't know where they were going only that they had to swim as fast as they could. Now they knew why no one entered the caves. Finally they saw the entrance.

Suddenly they heard a rumble and the cave began to collapse. The three friends swam as fast as they could, but Ariel was hit in the head, as was Eric, only Flounder remained unharmed. He reached the entrance just as the King and Queen arrived.

"Your Majesties, they're hurt!"

Triton picked Eric off the floor of the cave as Adamaris picked up Ariel. Silently they carried them back to the Palace.

When the two awoke, they didn't know each other. Adamaris sighed. She knew that now Eric could go live with his father on the surface. So two days after the accident she turned her son over to his father's mostly loyal servant, Grimsby. But she knew that one day Ariel and Eric would be together again. Because their minds not remember, but their hearts would.

XOXOX

_Three years later….._

Queen Adamaris watched as her son married his mermaid. She smiled among her tears. Just as she had predicted three years ago the two found each other again. She glanced at Flounder and Triton. No one had told Ariel or Eric that they had once been best friends as children. Adamaris dived below the surface. One day she would remind her son. And hopefully he would remember that he was of both the land and sea, but that could wait.

* * *

Well, there you go my first tlm fanfic. I might come back and write the story of where Eric remembers and so does Ariel. I personally think that it would be a better sequel. So I hope you have enjoyed it as much as I did as I wrote it. So please if you will leave a review. Oh, and one more thing. "Happy Birthday Mermaid!" Here is to the next 20 years.

Now everyone goes off and starts playing the soundtrack to celebrate.


End file.
